


Bear Trapping 101

by ATrashMammal



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Cum play?, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Edging, How Do I Tag, I mean if you squint its there at the end, Jerk Off, Like its referenced but not explicitly done, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Mark Fischbach, idk mark cares for ethan, jerking off, kinda fluffy at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATrashMammal/pseuds/ATrashMammal
Summary: Mark agrees to be the rope bottom in the latest unus annus video but Ethan gets too cocky with it and has to be put in his place
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	Bear Trapping 101

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh i havent written smut in ages and i havent ever written for this ship so hopefully you like it!!! Comments, criticisms and kudos are always appreciated!!  
> Also as always this is 100% a work of fiction please don’t harass anyone over this!

Mark looked down at the lengths of rope laid out in the living room, “Ethan you can’t be serious, I mean I know we’ve done some NSFW stuff on the channel before, but I really don’t think we’re gonna be able to get away with straight up doing bondage”

“Awhh come on Mark, I’ve got the perfect angle” Ethan whined “Bear trapping”

“Bear trapping” Mark repeated incredulously

“come on it could be funny! And besides it’ll be deleted in less than a year anyway!” Mark sighed, he knew there was no way he was going to persuade Ethan out of this idea, and it seemed like he had gone to a lot of effort to get it all set up.

“Ughh fine but-“

“Thank you!” Ethan said, cutting Mark off before he could finish his sentence. “Come on let’s get started”

Things started well, Ethan was surprisingly good with the ties they were doing, but he was definitely having more fun than Mark thought was good for him;

“Sometimes the bear is a little dominating, and you don’t know how to tame the bear you know?” he glanced at Mark

“I’d be careful with what you say next” Mark muttered, barely audible to Ethan, “we wouldn’t want to give the people at home the wrong idea about us now would you”

Ethan felt a knot of tension in his abdomen, it was a dangerous game they were playing, sure they knew at the end of the day they could always edit out things if they took it too far, but Ethan liked to push the boundaries, every video they did he pushed just a little further, seeing what he could get away with. It never ended well for him.

“Would you be able to play the bear in this scene, just for an examples sake” he said, a smile twitching on his lips. Mark glared at him, it would be a funny bit sure, but he knew what Ethan was trying to do, he so rarely had the upper hand on Mark, and he was milking it for all he could get in this video.

Mark put his best foot forward in acting the part, making the bear jokes and generally letting Ethan get away with what he wanted, that was until Ethan was finishing up the harness, it was only a small giggle, but it was enough for Mark to spin around and grab Ethan’s wrist.

“You may think this is all fun and games baby, but just you wait, have your fun now because as soon as this is done, I want you undressed and ready in the bedroom” he growled.

Ethan gulped; his hands were held slack in Marks. “But I-“ he started

“That wasn’t a question that was an order, don’t act so bratty or I’ll put you over my knee right here” Marks voice was little more than a whisper, but it was enough.

“Yes sir” Ethan replied, his eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

“Now come on baby we’ve got a video to finish” Mark replied, turning back to the camera getting himself in the right position for the next tie.

Ethan was finding it significantly harder to focus on the knots he was making, all he could think about was what was going to happen to him after they’d finished filming, he had to readjust his jeans, Marks threat had done nothing to help the steadily growing problem in his pants.

“Mark, I, I don’t know if I can finish the video, please Mark-“ he whined into Marks ear.

“Awhh is the little bratty baby hard? You should have thought about that before trying to be dominant, it’s a cute act but you and I both know you’re helpless at it, all you really want is for me to fuck you into the mattress isn’t that right” Mark teased

“Fuck please, please” Ethan whined, bucking up into Marks back.

“No, you wanted to do this video, I’m not leaving it half finished, finish up the ties and then do as your told” Mark replied. Ethan whimpered, trying to compose himself so he could finish the harness and back tie as quickly as possible.

Ethan’s last few knots were nothing short of shoddy, his hands shook with anticipation, and he was rushing his way through them, several times Mark stopped him and made him redo a knot or the whole tie, It was torturous to Ethan, his hard on was straining uncomfortably in his jeans, and every movement Mark made seemed to brush directly across it, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his body.

“As you can see it’s inescapable!” Ethan said proudly

“Yeah I can’t escape, can’t- can’t esca-“ Mark pulled gently on the knots which easily came undone, Mark looked at Ethan who was practically bouncing in his seat “Well, hopefully you learned something today-“ Mark seemed to be taking extra long on the outro today, all Ethan wanted to do was get upstairs, at this point he felt so on edge that even the slightest touch would have him coming undone.

“And uhh remember-“ Ethan couldn’t take it anymore, he dropped to his knees in front of Mark

“Please, please fuck Mark I’m so close I’ve been good I’ve been waiting I finished the video please come on I can’t take this anymore” he begged

“What did I tell you earlier, were did I want you after the video?” Mark asked slowly

“The bedroom I know but-“ Ethan started, grasping hold of Marks leg for some kind of grounding

“Then why aren’t you there?” Mark asked, venom dripping with every word, Ethan shuddered, a hand flew to his pants in an effort to stop himself cumming there and then.

“Please Mark” he whined, trying not to buck up into his hand.

“No, get upstairs you don’t want to make things worse for yourself, I want you undressed and on the bed, don’t touch yourself until I tell you to, now go” Mark ordered.

Ethan sprang up and practically ran upstairs, Mark chuckled to himself, this was going to be fun, he took the memory card out of the camera and headed into his office to start uploading the footage to his computer to edit, Ethan could wait a little longer, Mark wanted him squirming by the time he got in there.

It didn’t take long before Mark was hearing whining from the bedroom, he had managed to get the footage off the memory card and was just about to start editing it when he heard the first whimper, it was only quiet; you would only hear it if you were listening out for it.

Mark readjusted his jeans, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t affected by the thought of Ethan naked, hard and horny in the bedroom above him. He started editing, waiting until he knew Ethan couldn’t take anymore. The second whine he heard was definitely more pronounced, and if Mark wasn’t mistaken it sounded… like a moan?

He stood up from the desk and headed upstairs as quietly as he could, creeping his way down the hallway until he was stood the other side of the bedroom door. He waited with bated breath, and then he heard the unmistakable sound of Ethan moaning. He pushed the door open slowly, and stepped inside, pushing it to behind him.

Ethan hadn’t noticed him come in; he hadn’t noticed because he was far to busy humping the bed.

“I wasn’t aware we’d gotten another dog” Mark said, Ethan jumped, but didn’t stop his actions, only slowing them slightly so he could get his breathing under control enough to talk.

“You- ah, you only said I couldn’t touch myself, mm f-fuck, technically I didn’t break any rules” he said with a smirk, his hips stuttering into the mattress

“You’re being a little shit today and you know it, don’t even try to deny it, first testing your luck in the video, and now trying to get away on a technicality, I think I’ve been spoiling you too much recently, I think my little slut needs putting in place don’t you” he purred, “now stop humping the bed and lay yourself over my knee”

Ethan mewled, hanging tantalisingly close to a release, just a few more strokes and he’d be there;

“I said stop!” Mark growled, punctuating his words with a firm smack on Ethan’s ass. “Get yourself over my knee now and don’t make things any worse for yourself, brats like you don’t get to cum, so you’d best start behaving”.

The smack stung, just the other side of being pleasurable, Ethan lifted himself up and draped himself over Marks knee

“I’m going to do twenty with my hand, I want you to thank me after every five, if you forget I’m starting again got it?” Mark was rubbing his ass slowly, massaging the cheeks to get them warmed up

“Yes sir” Ethan muttered

“You remember your safe word right?” Mark asked, breaking his domineering façade for a moment to check in on Ethan

“Red for stop, Yellow for slow down” Ethan replied, a smile fluttering on his face, no matter how many times they’d done this Mark never failed to make sure he was okay; and Ethan loved him for it.

Mark started slow, with even gaps between each hit, make sure never to hit one spot too much, the anticipation was building in Ethan’s stomach again, the slow blows keeping him hovering over the edge.

“Five, thank you sir” Ethan sighed

The pace began building up, become more erratic, less predictable for Ethan meaning each hit stung that little bit more

“Ten, thank you sir”

“You’re doing so well baby” Mark crooned into his ear before picking the pace back up again, faster again and with little regard to where the hits were landing, Ethan could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

“Fi-fifteen, thank you sir” his voice wobbled, the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks

“Five more baby, these are going to hurt” Mark warned Ethan before setting a brutal pace, almost all the blows landing on the deep red skin of the previous blows, hot tears spilt down Ethan’s cheek, the last five blows seemed to last an eternity to Ethan, his mind was just slipping comfortably into subspace when the assault on his ass stopped, he tried to clear his mind, to get the words to come out but to no avail.

“Eth- baby? You still with me? What colour?” Mark asked, bringing Ethan off his knee to looking into his eyes.

“Iss still green” he slurred, “brains just slow”

Mark chuckled, “okay, Ill let you off this time but only because you took those so well baby, I think you earnt your orgasm, want me to fuck you or just jerk you off and get started on aftercare?”

“mm just jerk me off please” he mumbled, pressing his lips to Marks

Mark took Ethan’s cock in his hand and set a steady pace; Ethan had been on edge for so long he knew it wouldn’t take much

“Did so well baby, such a good boy for me, make me so proud baby, just cum whenever you want you’ve done good” Mark kept up a steady stream of whispered praise into Ethan’s ear. It wasn’t long before Ethan was bucking up into his hand.

“F-fuckk, Mark mmm don’t stop I’m so fucking close please” he groaned before spilling into Marks hand.

“Fuck that’s so hot eth, stay like that” Mark moaned, pulling out his cock, using Ethan’s cum as lube, he hadn’t realised just how hard he was until he paid attention to himself, now the slightest touch was setting his body alight, Ethan looked up at Mark through drooped eyelids, he didn’t have the energy to do it for him, so settled for pressing soft kisses into Marks neck; just a few moments later Mark came with a groan.

If it wasn’t for the bedsheets sticking to him Mark probably would’ve stayed there all night and just fallen asleep, but part of him knew he had to get up and care for Ethan.

“Come on, I’ll run us a bath and then we can put some cream on your ass” he murmured, slowly pulling himself to his feet, he looked down at Ethan who was making grabby motions at Mark “What you want me to carry you like a baby?”

“Am a baby, don’t wanna be far from you” he sighed

Mark lifted Ethan up, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom before setting him down in a seat they kept by the bathtub. He started running the bath then let Ethan settle back into his arms.

“You did so well tonight I’m so proud of you” he whispered, kissing the top of his head as he did so.

Once the bath had run Mark lowered Ethan into it before stripping off fully and climbing in to join him. He began massaging shampoo into Ethan’s hair, languishing in the soft sighs he made, once the shampoo was washed out he lathered up the conditioner and once again massaged it into Ethan’s scalp.

Ethan leant back into Marks hands, sighing contentedly. Once all the conditioner was washed out and the bath was turning cold Mark stepped out to grab some towels, helping Ethan out and into a fluffy towel.

“Come on, lets get you some cream and then we can get some sleep” Mark mumbled “God knows we need it after today”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Had fun writing this one, once again comments, kudos, and criticism is all welcome!!


End file.
